Moony
by Bian Rosier
Summary: Vio el liquido aún salir de su garganta, tiñendo el suelo del Bosque Prohibido, y los ojos plata de la niña, una sonrisa macabra grabada en su rostro.


Hola, bueno, a este one-shot ya lo había escrito antes, no recuerdo haberlo subido, pero lo borre en algún error y aquí estoy, viendo HP y escribiéndolo de nuevo.

No es una pareja muy normal, pero son dos personajes que me llaman mucho la atención, espero que les guste.

_Bianca_

_**Disclamer:**_ Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes son míos, esto tampoco tiene fines de lucro, lo único que es verdaderamente mío es la inspiración xD

_**Looney**_

El suelo teñido de carmín, sangre por todos lados, en sus brazos, sus piernas, su boca. Incluso aún podía sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre.

No, él… No podía ser el culpable de esas manchas carmines sobre la hierba. O tal vez si, de hecho, todo lo culpaba, hasta el mismo se culpaba. Sólo quería creer que no era verdad lo que veía, que ella no estaba realmente muerta, que en cualquier segundo él se despertaría y reiría por su tonta pesadilla.

-Re…-

-¿Yo lo hice?-

No tuvo respuesta por departe de quién estaba con él, y ahí fue cuando supo que todo era verdad.

Se dejo caer de rodillas frente a ella, o frente a lo que quedaba de su cuerpo.

Su rubio cabello desperdigado por el frío suelo del bosque prohibido, sus ojos aún empañados por las lágrimas.

-Luna...- Salió de su boca un lastimero murmullo, tapado por el llanto. -¡LUNA!-

Su cuerpo tapado por la sangre, una herida en la garganta. Como pudo tomó su mano pálida, sin vida y manchada del líquido vital, sintiendo como su vida misma se iba con cada lágrima.

Un brazo amigo le rodeo los hombros con contención, mientras que su corazón se rompía de a pedazos.

Por los ojos azules y profundos de esa niña que yacía tirada en el suelo carmín, cubierta de sangre, rasguños y heridas profundas, salía una lágrima y lavaba la sangre en su rostro.

Remus lloraba, gritaba, se aferraba al cuerpo sin vida de aquel ángel, una sonrisa surcaba los labios pálidos del cadáver, y hacía sentir a Lupin aún más destrozado de lo que ya estaba.

¿Quién era él para robarle la vida?

Ella sólo se había preocupado por él, por su soledad, por su licantropía… Y así termino… De hecho, así terminaban todos los que le rodeaban e intentaban ayudarle, James, Lily, Sirius, y ahora ella…

Ella… Quién tenía un enfermizo amor por él, y había arriesgado su vida intentando calmar el dolor de su transformación aun cuando el humano que quedaba en él le imploro que lo deje. Ahora era demasiado tarde, no quedaba más nada, sólo un cuerpo frío y sangre desparramada.

¿Por qué?

Sólo se podía culpar a él mismo, fue él quien no tomó la poción, aunque fuese sólo por un descuido… Ese descuido le había costado la vida a Luna, y la muerte de esa hermosa ninfa le estaba saliendo cara.

Después de todo, Remus aprendió a amarle, claro que lo negó, no quería sorprenderse siendo un viejo verde.

Pero, ¿quién era él para arrebatarle la vida? ¿Quién era él o cualquier otro?

Sabía que debía morir en ese mismo momento, no quería cargar con esa última imagen de la niña con la garganta destrozada, su mundo acaba ahí, con su propia boca repleta del sabor óxido de la sangre. Y esa, era la prueba final de que no cabía duda de que Remus Lupin era él culpable de que los ojitos soñadores de la lunática de Revenclaw ya no brillaran.

Y la loca, la niña de ojos risueños y paso saltarín ya no corretearía por los pasillos, ya no se la vería saltando de aquí para allá sonriéndole a todos por más de que esos todos la juzguen.

-Remus… No es tu culpa-

-¿Bromea?- Dijo en tono sarcástico, cuando su llanto cesó y lo único que le quedo fue aferrarse a ese cadáver.

-Fue el lobo, no fuiste tú, tú la querías-

-Déjeme sólo Profesor, por favor- Y fueron sus últimas palabras.

Albus Dumbledor le hiso caso, pero sólo se alejo un poco, lo suficiente como para que el licántropo no notara su presencia.

Y contemplo el sufrimiento desde lejos. Porque por más de que durante la vida de esa niña de cabellos rubios él lo haya negado, la quería, es más, amaba a Luna Lovegood. Y ahora, ese amor que se profesaban sería su castigo hasta el día del juicio final.


End file.
